


Карри вкуснее, если использовать самые простые продукты

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Blindfolds, Crossdressing, Epic Fail, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Kацура хочет разнообразить интимную жизнь.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Yamazaki Sagaru
Kudos: 1





	Карри вкуснее, если использовать самые простые продукты

"Как же приятно просто лежать с ним рядом и слушать тишину", умилился про себя Ямазаки. Обычно рядом с Кацурой тишины никакой не дождаться – взрывы, крики, или в лучшем случае (возможно и худшем, это как посмотреть) мотивационные речи про будущее Японии и роль Джои в сотворении этого будущего. Но сейчас, пусть дешёвый лав-отель и не самое романтичное место на земле, Ямазаки чувствовал себя счастливым, умиротворённым и расслабленным. Вот что с человеком делает сумасшедшая ночь любви. У них ещё была пара часов, и Ямазаки решил, что можно вздремнуть. Просто поспать в одной кровати с любимым человеком, притвориться, что их не разделяет работа Ямазаки и убеждения Кацуры, что им не придётся потом скрывать правду от друзей и коллег... Ямазаки вздохнул, повернулся и посмотрел на Кацуру. Тот, как всегда, спал с открытыми глазами. Раньше Ямазаки это пугало, но теперь он уже давно привык. Волосы Кацуры разметались по подушке, и Ямазаки не удержался, поддел одну прядку и попытался накрутить её на палец. Волосы, гладкие как чёрный шёлк, выскользнули из его рук.  
– Мм?  
– Я разбудил? Извини, – сказал Ямазаки.  
– Я не спал. Мне пришла в голову отличная идея.  
– Да? – насторожился Ямазаки. Его сонное настроение как ветром сдуло. В прошлый раз у Кацуры была идея, что им нужно больше времени проводить вместе. Они сходили в кино, Кацура обещал фильм про пушистых комочков. Но оказалось, что эти комочки – плотоядные аманто в фильме ужасов. Кацура сначала был разочарован, но потом втянулся, для него убийства аманто явно было близкой темой. А вот Ямазаки потом три недели снились кошмары.  
Затем он сходили в модное кафе. "Как настоящее свидание!" говорил Кацура. Вот только кто-то из посетителей умудрился узнать Кацуру и позвонил в соответствующие инстанции. Ямазаки сразу узнал голос Окиты, который в мегафон советовал сдаваться.  
– Бежим, он будет стрелять!  
Окита действительно не стал дожидаться, пока кто-то сдастся и вынес полстены базукой. Но Кацуры, конечно, и след уже простыл. Ямазаки смог спрятаться под стол и под шумок скрыться. "Даже кофе не допил", сокрушался он. А кофе в том заведении стоил немало.  
Про их поход в зоопарк вспоминать вообще не хотелось, у Ямазаки всё ещё чесались заживающие шрамы. Так что он заранее забеспокоился, что новая идея Кацуры обернётся чем-то жутким.  
– Нам нужно разнообразить сексуальную жизнь, – сказал Кацура.  
– Зачем? Разве нам плохо? – жалобно спросил Ямазаки. Активное воображение Кацуры могло превратить эту на первый взгляд достаточно невинную идею в нескончаемый кошмар.  
– Если дожидаться, пока станет плохо, будет поздно! Я в журнале читал.  
– Ах, в журнале, – кисло повторил Ямазаки. Явно Элизабет подсунула очередное бульварное чтиво. Она так до конца и не одобрила их отношения, и Ямазаки казалось, что она устраивала мелкий саботаж по мере возможности.  
– И что же ты задумал? – спросил Ямазаки. Может, удастся отговорить Кацуру от особенно бредовых планов...  
– Увидишь! – улыбнулся Кацура.

***

– Что это? – спросил Ямазаки. Он видел – что, но надеялся, что Кацура объяснит, и это перестанет казаться таким неуместным.  
– Только для тебя костюм Оцу~катная жопка! – Кацура игриво подмигнул.  
– Цукатная..? – Ямазаки собрал в кулак смелость и ещё раз посмотрел на Кацуру. То, что выглядело мило на певичке подросткового возраста, взрослому мужику совершенно не подходило. Полосатые гольфы и коротенькое кимоно с пёстрым узором заставляло вспомнить престарелых отаку. Вот хвостик ещё ничего – но тут Ямазаки присмотрелся и заметил, что хвостик держат заколки с миниатюрными изображениями Элизабет. Кого-кого, а её в интимный момент точно видеть не хотелось.  
– Иди же ко мне, мой сладкий пупсик~суальное домогательство! – нарушил Кацура затянувшееся молчание.  
– Сексуальное домогательство не так пишется, – сказал Ямазаки.  
– Тебе не нравится? – спросил Кацура.  
– Просто сними всё это немедленно!  
– Ого, тебя это так заводит? Отлично, в следующий раз костюмчик сможешь поносить ты. Или ещё лучше, я видел униформу сексуальной горничной, тебе бы она очень подошла!  
Ямазаки не хотел переодеваться в женское. Ему иногда приходилось делать это по долгу службы, и никакого удовольствия в этих случаях он не испытывал. Если ещё и в свободное от работы время косплеить горничную, то это уже в опасной близости к тому, чтобы пойти по скользкой дорожке окама-вея. Но он решил об этом с Кацурой поговорить потом – а то Кацура уже успел выпутаться из кимоно.

***

После случая с косплеем Ямазаки надеялся, что этим Кацура удовлетворится и оставит свои попытки разнообразить их интимную жизнь. Зря! При их следующей встрече Кацура сказал:  
– Сегодня ты будешь суровым господином Заки. Ты должен наказать меня, я был очень плохим!  
– И что же ты сделал? – подавляя вздох, спросил Ямазаки. Он в тот день очень устал. Какие-то хулиганы залили соевым соусом дорогой лимузин Мацудайры, а отмывать пришлось почему-то ему. Потому что Хиджиката его ненавидит, наверное.  
– Мне пришлось обойти десять магазинов, чтобы купить достаточно соевого соуса. Кто бы мог подумать, что его продают в таких маленьких бутылочках...  
– Так это был ты! Я готов тебя задушить, честное слово!  
– О, это уже наказание? От тебя не ожидал такой прыти!  
– Нет, не наказание!– раздражённо ответил Ямазаки. В Шинсенгуми обычно наказывали сеппуку или чисткой туалетов, но ни то, ни другое, явно не подходили для эротических игрищ. Какие же ещё наказания бывали? Ямазаки пришло в голову только одно. – Выйди в коридор и поставь на голову ведро с водой.  
– Если я выйду в коридор с ведром, а ты останешься тут, как мы разнообразим нашу сексуальную жизнь? – неожиданно логично и здравомысленно заметил Кацура.  
– Ну ладно, а какое наказание ты предлагаешь?  
– Ты мог бы меня отшлёпать.  
– Я мог бы? – с сомнением протянул Ямазаки. Перед его внутренним взором появилась задница Кацуры, упругая, идеально белая и круглая как анпан. Он представил, как кожа Кацуры краснеет от шлепков, как Кацура не может сдержать стонов...  
– Я мог бы! – решительно повторил Ямазаки. Кацура улыбнулся и потянулся уже развязывать свой пояс, как в дверь забарабанили. В щель под дверь просунулась табличка с всего одним словом: "Облава!!!"  
– Уходим! – приказал Кацура. Пришлось вылезать в окно, на улице Кацуру уже ждала Элизабет и они почти мгновенно исчезли в толпе. Послышались звуки сирен патрульных машин.  
– Кацуру им не поймать, – успокоил себя Ямазаки. Это было единственное, что радовало – ведь пришлось прервать вечер, который уже намечался довольно интересным. Ямазаки грустно поплёлся обратно в казармы.

***

На следующий раз Кацура встретил Ямазаки загадочной улыбкой.  
– Я сегодня принёс кое-что особенное! – сказал он и поманил Ямазаки к столу.  
– И что же... – вопрос Ямазаки не смог закончить, шок был слишком велик. На этот раз Кацура решил воспользоваться игрушками, если можно таким невинным словом назвать весь тот арсенал неприглядных приспособлений, что он выставил на стол.  
– Это что такое? – поднял Ямазаки одну из штуковин. Она была похожа на ярко-зелёную пупырчатую гусеницу-мутанта с сочленением посередине. На ощупь штука была резиновой, что, наверное, лучше, чем та игрушка, похожая на огромный член из малинового прозрачного желе.  
– Как и ожидалось от моего Сагару, глаз-алмаз, сразу самое интересное нашёл! – похвалил Кацура. – Это двухсторонний дилдо.  
Ямазаки уронил игрушку.  
– Один конец ты просто засовываешь... – ничуть не смущаясь продолжил Кацура.  
– Не надо, не надо объяснять, я могу себе представить! – перебил Ямазаки.  
– В таком случае приступим!  
Кацура развязал кимоно и позволил ткани соскользнуть с его плеч. Как всегда при виде обнажённого Кацуры, у Ямазаки перехватило дыхание – ему каждый раз думалось, что не может быть человек настолько прекрасным. Этот водопад гладких, блестящих волос, это великолепное тело с идеальной кожей, бледные зажившие шрамы только подчёркивали её красоту, эти широкие плечи и крепкие руки настоящего самурая, казалось, созданные для катаны, но сейчас существующие только для того, чтобы дарить Ямазаки неземное удовольствие, и этот взгляд, излучающий уверенность и силу, всё то, чего Ямазаки не хватало и к чему его так тянуло с того самого момента, как Кацура не позволил разозлённым Джои убить его после проваленной миссии по внедрению... Ямазаки тогда очень удивился, зачем бы это Кацуре спасать врага. Но Кацура пояснил, что шпионские способности Ямазаки довольно впечатляющи для Шинсенгуми, и будет интересно наблюдать за развитием его карьеры. С тех пор на заданиях Ямазаки иногда чувствовал на себе взгляд Кацуры, хоть и не мог понять, откуда на него смотрят. Кроме того памятного раза, когда ему удалось разгадать, где прячется Кацура...  
Тут Ямазаки тоже пришла в голову идея. Он вытащил из кучи игрушек на столе простую повязку на глаза и показал Кацуре.  
– Вот этим мы воспользуемся.  
Кацура кивнул и Ямазаки подошёл к нему, потянулся и осторожно, чтобы не дёрнуть за волосы, завязал повязку. Чувство, что Кацура ему настолько доверял, просто опьяняло.  
– Мне тоже надо раздеться, – хрипло сказал Ямазаки. Он быстро сбросил одежду, взял Кацуру за руку и подвёл к кровати.  
"Надеюсь, у меня получится", подумал Ямазаки. Это была его последняя осознанная мысль перед погружением в пучину страсти.

***

Кацура довольно вздохнул и потянулся снимать повязку.  
– Не трогай, я развяжу, – сказал Ямазаки. Хотя двигаться ему совершенно не хотелось, лишний раз прикоснуться к Кацуре всегда приятно. Он осторожно развязал верёвочки и пригладил взъерошенные волосы Кацуры.  
– Вот так, – сказал он и удовлетворённо откинулся на подушки. В тишине комнаты было слышно только их всё ещё тяжёлое дыхание.  
Тут Кацура охнул.  
– Мы же так и не воспользовались моими игрушками! – сказал он.  
– А разве я не лучше игрушки? – ухмыльнулся Ямазаки. В ответе он не сомневался – ведь только что, как Ямазаки и планировал, явно был лучший секс в жизни Ямазаки и, он надеялся, в жизни Кацуры тоже. Даже Кацура теперь должен понять, что у них и так идеальная совместимость и не нужно никаких игрушек и костюмов.  
И, стараниями Ямазаки, так и случилось – после того раза Кацура наконец отказался от странных идей по улучшению их интимной жизни.


End file.
